


Sittin' Pretty

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sat on the couch one evening, watching one of those stupid late night paid programming shows as he debated going off to bed where Castiel likely was already. He was just about to pick up the remote when he heard the soft padding of footsteps from their room. He glanced over as usual, but the sight he was met with was unusual. </p><p>Castiel wore a sly grin as he walked sultrily across the room, standing in front of Dean, who was slack jawed. </p><p>Castiel had used to work in a local strip club during college, and he had just found the baby blue set of lacy panties and matching garter belt with lace adorned white stockings only a few years after that still fit. </p><p>"You gonna pick your jaw up off the floor, or shall I?" he asked sassily, turning around to display his perfectly framed ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty was, 'Whatever pleases you,' and this happened because I wanted to warm myself up for a future stripper!cas fic :3

Dean sat on the couch one evening, watching one of those stupid late night paid programming shows as he debated going off to bed where Castiel likely was already. He was just about to pick up the remote when he heard the soft padding of footsteps from their room. He glanced over as usual, but the sight he was met with was unusual. 

Castiel wore a sly grin as he walked sultrily across the room, standing in front of Dean, who was slack jawed. 

Castiel had used to work in a local strip club during college, and he had just found the baby blue set of lacy panties and matching garter belt with lace adorned white stockings only a few years after that still fit. 

"You gonna pick your jaw up off the floor, or shall I?" he asked sassily, turning around to display his perfectly framed ass.

"Fuck, Cas, you look amazing," Dean breathed out, looking up at him. Castiel smiled, brushing Dean's knee with his hand. Castiel glanced down before his eyes flickered back up to Dean.

"You know, I've still got it," he began in a casual tone. "I still know how to tease just like I used to," he murmured, sliding his hands down his sides and over his hips. Dean turned off the TV without looking, simply watching in the dim light of their apartment. He reached out to touch, but an elusive Castiel escaped his grasps, moving farther away. He kept up his demeanor as he sauntered over to the stereo, putting on some slow music as his hips swayed, and his hands wandered all over his own body. Dean licked his lips at the sight, watching him run his fingers through his hair as he slowly stepped closer.

Castiel bit his lip, looking up at Dean with big eyes, taking in the sight of his already growing erection beneath his jeans. Castiel couldn't help but smile as he rocked his hips back and forth, dipping down to the floor before sticking his ass out and rolling back up again. "Do I turn you on that much?" Castiel murmured, and Dean groaned softly as he watched one of Castiel's hands travel to his own half hard cock, palming it through his lace panties, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Fuck, yes," Dean replied eagerly, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. 

“Hey, sit back, you’re supposed to enjoy,” Castiel proclaimed, and Dean groaned, but not in the sexy way.

“I am enjoying, I just want to enjoy closer,” Dean explained, and Castiel stepped closer, squeezing a hand over Dean’s knee.

“Be patient then,” Castiel told Dean quietly before slowly moving a couple feet away with a devious little girin.

Dean was mesmerized by all the movement Castiel made, by the way his arms moved in synchrony with his hips, the way his nimble hands teased at the lace of his stockings or his panties. Dean was practically salivating by the time Castiel’s lithe body was inches away from his own. 

Castiel faced Dean, sliding his hands slowly up Dean's inner thighs as he bent over, legs spread. He made eye contact with Dean who let out a soft moan, bucking his hips up when Castiel's hand met his hardened cock beneath his jeans. Castiel grinned, then smoothly turned his body, spreading his legs once again, and sitting in Dean's lap, his back to Dean's chest, snaking a hand around to cup the back of Dean's neck. He rolled his hips down once, and a breathless gasp escaped Dean's lips. Castiel rolled his hips down achingly slow once again, and Dean's hands slipped around Castiel's waist, grasping onto the bare skin there.

Dean then pulled Castiel closer, pressing a kiss to Castiel's neck. Castiel smiled, baring his neck for Dean, relishing in every lick and nip Dean had to offer. He let out a soft little purr as he rocked his hips down, grinding his ass against Dean, who was gripping him tighter, kissing him with more hunger. It was then that Castiel pulled away, rising fluidly from Dean's lap. Dean let out a whine, and Castiel just grinned. "Hush," he said softly, moving forwards to straddle Dean slowly, legs bent next to Dean's thighs, their crotches mere inches apart. "I'm gonna give you something better," he whispered into Dean's ear. Dean went to ask what exactly, 'better,' was, but then deft fingers were undoing his zipper and button, and he got an idea of what, exactly, ‘better,’ was.

Castiel's fingers reached slowly inside Dean's jeans and past his boxers, pulling out his hardened cock. Dean let out a little groan at the final feeling of a warm hand wrapped around his cock. But, Castiel wasn't lying when he said he still knew how to tease because he gave one slow stroke, swiping the head with his thumb before smoothing his hand back down to the base. And then he was using the same slow, steady rhythm, using a light fist until Dean was fucking up into it.

Castiel wore a small smile as he leaned forward, just barely brushing his lips with Dean's. Dean tried to press forward but Castiel eluded him, moving down to ghost over his jaw, pressing soft kisses and little lovebites to his neck. "Cas," Dean groaned, trying to tug Castiel closer but to no avail. Castiel smoothed his other hand through Dean's hair before looking him in the eye.

"Do you want me now? 'Cause I'll sit on that pretty cock of yours," he purred, pulling his hand away from Dean's dick. "If you want," he whispered, brushing a thumb over Dean's cheek, eyes roaming his face.

"Yes, fuck, yes, Cas," Dean breathed out, and Castiel grinned, sliding off of Dean's lap.

"I want you naked by the time I get back," Castiel called as he walked back to their bedroom. Dean didn't miss a beat shoving his jeans and boxers down, and throwing off his shirt, not caring where they landed on the floor.

A pleased Castiel ambled back into the room, moving gracefully over to Dean, throwing down a condom packet on the couch, but holding the lube in his hand as he faced Dean and straddled his thighs once again.

Dean watched with rapture as Castiel lubed up one finger, pushing his panties aside before slowly slipping it in. Cas relaxed with a sigh, looking down at Dean with a little smirk. "Enjoying the show so far?" he asked with a little tint of pride in his voice.

"God, yes. You look so damn hot in that outfit," Dean told Castiel, reaching out to brush his thumb over one of the little bows on his garter belt. Castiel grinned, slipping in a second finger as he bracketed one arm against the couch so he could lean forward, giving Dean a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Dean," he murmured. Dean just smiled, capturing Castiel in another kiss, this one turning deeper as Castiel parted his lips for Dean, and Dean's tongue slid in, curling around Castiel's. Castiel let out a moan into the kiss as he crooked his fingers in just the right way, and pleasure shot through him. He kissed Dean harder, rolling his ass backwards into his fingers as their lips moved in harmony.

He pulled away from the kiss, cursing under breathy moans as he leaned his forehead against Dean's. He kept up a sweet rhythm of rubbing circles over his prostate, slowly dragging his fingers downwards and scissoring himself open before sliding his fingers back in. Soon enough he was kissing Dean sloppily, slipping in a third finger, panting into the kisses, letting out moans as Dean did the same.

After what felt like hours, Castiel finally pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the condom packet, handing it to Dean who ripped it open in no time, pouring a good amount of lube on his dick. Neither of them had time to take a breath before Castiel was slowly sinking down onto Dean’s dick, his mouth silently open, his eyes shut in pleasure. "Oh, fuck," Castiel muttered, his voice low and gruff already. He took a breath, opening his eyes, his hands smoothing their way up to Dean's shoulders. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, Cas," Dean groaned as Castiel began to grind his hips in little circles, rocking his body forwards as his hips eventually did too. Castiel moved forward, cock brushing Dean's stomach as he mouthed hotly over Dean's jaw, and let out a soft moan in response to Dean's words. Castiel's hands ran up Dean's neck and to his hair, smoothing through it as he set a rhythm to his thrusts, slow, harsh grinds and rolls downwards that had Dean breathing heavily. 

Dean ran his hand the length of Castiel's sides, his eyes roaming Castiel's body hungrily as he watched the way he moved with such ease, his breath coming in soft sighs as his head dropped forward onto Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel pleasure flow inside of him as Castiel searched for just the right angle.

"D- Dean," he breathed out urgently when he found it, and sparks of arousal burst inside of him. Dean groaned softly, placing a hand on the small of Castiel's back.

"Shh, I've got you, angel," Dean whispered as Castiel mewled into his skin.

“You feel so good,” Castiel moaned softly, his hips moving faster, his hands sliding up Dean’s arms and to his shoulders. 

“Cas,” Dean panted as Castiel sped up until he was bouncing on Dean’s dick, teeth biting into the skin of Dean’s neck as his leaking cock strained against the fabric of his panties. 

Dean’s eyes flickered downwards and saw, so he reached out a hand, palming Castiel through the thin fabric. Castiel gasped, his hips shoving themselves downwards at the same time as they tried to buck upwards into the touch of Dean’s hand. “Oh, God, fuck, that feels so good,” Castiel groaned, nipping at Dean’s skin breathlessly. Castiel could already feel himself getting close, he could already feel the heat inside of him starting to swell.

Underneath him, Dean felt the same arousal threatening to burst as his hips bucked up onto the pleasurable sensation of Castiel tight around him. As he watched Castiel above him, and listened to all the sounds Castiel was making into his shoulder, feeling every grind of his hips, he head lolled back as his hips stuttered and he warned Cas with only, ‘Cas, fuck, gonna-’ and then he came harder than he had in a while with a loud cry, his hands grappling for Castiel’s back, pulling him closer as Castiel himself groaned at the sight.

“Deeean,” Castiel keened, panting as his he desperately began rutting against Dean’s belly. Dean got the message and hauled Castiel closer, reaching into his panties, pulling out his cock and giving it a few rough strokes. Castiel gasped softly, leaning forward with a groan as he came with a soft noise, a little whimper as come spurt between the two, and pleasure crested inside of Castiel before it was falling, and his was slipping off of Dean’s dick with a sated sigh, taking a moment to breath before curling up in Dean’s lap with a happy smile on his face.

Dean smiled down at him, stroking one hand through his hair. “So perfect Cas, so beautiful for me,” Dean murmured sleepily. Castiel yawned in response, looking up at Dean with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel replied, his voice still rough. Castiel found his hand and interlaced their fingers. “I love you,” he whispered quietly, and Dean brought his hand up, kissing each knuckle to Castiel’s hand.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean responded with a smile. Castiel brought him in for a slow kiss before pulling apart.

“C’mon, let’s both clean up, and then we can go cuddle in bed,” Castiel suggested, tugging lightly on Dean’s hand. Dean smiled, letting Castiel rise from his lap before he did too.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, guys, it's over!! I can't tell if I'm relived or horribly sad :( I think maybe a little bit of both... But don't panic!! I'll still be posting some smutty fics, and I'm working on some longer more plotty fics too :) And if you need me, my tumblr is [right on over here :)](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com)


End file.
